


don't speak

by RainbowBooze



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: Kara understands what Lena is trying to say, even if she doesn't say it out loud.





	

Kara smiles as she lands quietly on the balcony to Lena's office. She watches as Lena tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, chewing on her lips while reading over paragraphs. Her eyes narrow every so often as she types something on her computer or jots a note down. Kara always chided Lena about working so much, but she knew that Lena was stubborn when her mind was set on something.

Quietly, Kara opens the balcony door, and closes it with equal volume. Her steps are light, almost as if she was hovering. She could hover if she wanted to, but she deemed it unnecessary.

Kara's ears pick up a soft sigh, not one of disappointment, but one of exhaustion and longing. She hears it when Lena calls her late at night when they aren't sharing a bed together. Kara beams; she's happy. She's happy because even at times like these, when Lena is busy and drowning in paperwork, she still thinks of Kara.

"A bit late to be working so diligently on paperwork," Kara comments quietly, smiling when Lena startles.

"Kara... You startled me," Lena says as she turns to face the Kryptonian.

"I apologize, Ms. Luthor," Kara teases, taking on the tone of the bold Supergirl instead of Kara Danvers.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Supergirl," Lena replies with an amused tone.

Kara walks up to her and kisses Lena's forehead, relishing in the pleased sigh coming from Lena. Lena has already relaxed, a content smile sitting on her face when Kara looks back at her.

"Kara Danvers asked me to stop by. The kiss is from her as well," Kara cheekily grins and Lena laughs softly.

They share a proper kiss, lips mingling slowly but passionately. Kara is glad she's here. She's glad Lena is here as well; that Lena's lips are on hers, nipping and biting here and there. That Lena is here, letting out a quiet moan when Kara trails light kisses down her jaw.

Their lips meet again before Kara reluctantly pulls away, standing up straight.

"It's midnight, you should get home," Kara whispers.

Kara feels Lena grab her hands and watches as the Luthor stands up. She closes her eyes again, their lips meeting for the third time that night and Kara understands what Lena wants to stay.

_I'm already home._

Kara smiles into the kiss and feels Lena bite her lip, and she gladly lets the Luthor in. She takes whatever Lena gives her, and she gives back just as much. Kara feels her own heart speed up, matching the rapid heartbeat of Lena's. She's energizing-- one touch, one kiss, and Kara already feels like she could lift planets.

"I have work to finish up," Lena says breathily.

Kara feels the heat in her cheeks and she opens her eyes slowly to see Lena's cheeks flushed with pink. Kara grumbles and pulls Lena closer to her and buries her face into Lena's neck.

Lena works too hard and if Kara knew how to be a CEO, she would take the job on if it relieved Lena of some stress.

"Kara, love," Lena says and gently pushes away from the blonde.

Kara pouts and Lena looks away, grinning.

"Don't pout, that's not fair," Lena says as she laughs.

Kara keeps the pout up and Lena makes a mistake, glancing back at Kara. She sighs and smiles, cupping Kara's face. Kara smiles and leans her forehead on Lena's.

"It's almost one in the morning and you're still working," Kara says softly, her eyes clouding with concern.

"You do understand that we made out for ten minutes, and it's only 12:30," Lena says as she raises an eyebrow.

Kara blushes and grins, shrugging her shoulders. Kara was not going to complain about the kisses they shared. Lena smiles and shakes her head.

"Let me finish these last couple contracts," Lena says. She doesn't ask because she doesn't need to.

Kara nods and lets Lena sit back down. Kara walks to the couch and lays down, her feet hanging over the arm rest of the couch. It's silent except for the shuffling of papers. Kara concentrates and listens to Lena's even breathing and heartbeat. It always soothed her-- that Lena was alive and healthy. Kara wouldn't know what to do if Lena wasn't here.

If Lena wasn't breathing.

If Lena was cold to the touch.

Kara frowns and closes her eyes. She shakes the thought away, but it creeps back. It creeps back with other thoughts.

What if Lena gets tired of Kara being two people at once? If she was tired of Supergirl or Kara Danvers?

Kara scowls at the invading thoughts. She was happy just a minute ago. Anxiety was something she learned to deal with, and she knew that there was no reason for her to be so anxious right now.

Rao, Kara loves Lena. She loves her with her whole being, her soul, her body. She would be devastated if Lena didn't love her back. The thought makes her chest tighten. Lena was Kara's kryptonite, and Kara doesn't care. If Lena wanted to go, then she'd let her, although not without a huge broken heart.

"I can practically hear you thinking," Lena says quietly and Kara hums.

"Are you sure you're human? I don't think humans can hear others think," Kara jokes and she hears Lena laugh softly.

Kara closes her eyes and listens to the shuffling of papers, and then the clicks of heels hitting the floor. Soon, she feels Lena kiss her forehead.

"What's on your mind?" Lena asks, and Kara opens her eyes.

"The mission from today," Kara lies, but she sees Lena frown and she knows that Lena doesn't believe her.

Lena nudges Kara to sit up, to which Kara obliges, and she sits down next to the woman clad in red and blue. Lena's arm wraps around Kara's waist and she rests her head on Kara's shoulder, sitting in silence. Kara knows. 

Kara knows that Lena won't push her to tell her. She knows that Lena is trying to tell her that she'll wait-- she'll wait for as long as she has to.

Kara glances at Lena and meets the other woman's green orbs.

"Home?" Kara asks quietly.

She sees the nod from Lena and Kara stands up, stretching before grabbing Lena's hand. She escorts the woman to the balcony and waits as Lena takes off her heels. Kara smiles as Lena looks over the balcony a bit nervously.

"I've got you," Kara whispers. She picks Lena up bridal style and waits until Lena's arms are secured around her neck.

"You better," Lena jokes, but Kara hears the nervousness in her tone.

Kara smiles and kisses Lena chastily on the lips before they head off. As soon as Kara's feet are off the ground, Lena tenses. Kara hums and slows down, looking at how the city lights up at night.

"Look," Kara whispers and Lena cautiously looks down at the city.

Kara spots the smile on Lena's face and she feels a warmth burst in her chest. The things Lena Luthor makes her feel-- Kara wouldn't ask for anything different.

"I still hate flying," Lena jokes, but her tone is much lighter. 

Kara laughs and nods. Lena will always hate flying, but Kara is okay with that. She'll always be there to catch her if anything happens.

Right?

Kara's mind is then again invaded by what if's: what if she doesn't make it in time, what if next time Lena is in danger, Kara doesn't make it? What if Kara doesn't catch her?

When Kara looks back at Lena, she knows by the look on Lena's face. She knows the woman is worried. That Lena knows Kara is bothered. The concern is still there even as Kara's feet touch the balcony of Lena's apartment. 

Kara doesn't let Lena down, even as Lena arches an eyebrow at her. She grins and carries Lena into her room, and sets her on the bed. Lena rolls her eyes as she pulls Kara into another kiss and the latter responds with vigor. This time, Kara doesn't pull away. She gently pushes Lena back on the bed, unbuttoning the CEO's shirt. She trails kisses down her jaw, and then to her neck, biting and leaving marks. She can hear Lena huff when she leaves a fairly large bruise, but she knows the Luthor isn't complaining.

The shirt comes off, but Lena doesn't let it go too far.

"Kara," Lena calls out, and Kara stares right into Lena's piercing green eyes.

She knows Lena is worried. She shouldn't be worried-- the thoughts that ran in Kara's mind a few moments ago shouldn't have been there.

"I just... Don't want to lose you," Kara murmurs and Lena pulls her down.

She manages to flip them, and now Kara stares at Lena as the latter straddles her. Kara swallows because she knows what Lena is doing. For the third time tonight, Lena is showing her instead of telling, and Kara doesn't complain.

The zipper to her suit is pulled down and the cape thrown to the side. Kara breathes out when Lena kisses her neck as she pulls the suit off. 

Kara almost feels like her body is on fire. She sits up and helps take the suit off because Rao, she needs Lena. She needs everything that the woman is going to give her. 

Of course Lena knows that.

Lena understands the anxiety that runs through Kara's head, because she shares some of them. She can't save Kara-- she's a mere human. She pleads every day and night, to whatever Gods there are, for Kara to come back to her safe and sound.

Lena knows that sometimes, Kara doesn't need verbal reassurance, but just something to keep her solid. An anchor, a rock. 

Kara moans when Lena gets dangerously close to her breasts. Kara knows. She knows that Lena has practically studied her body, learned about every nook and cranny, every spot that makes her squirm and every spot that makes her beg.

When Lena comes back up to kiss her, Kara can feel the concern and  _love_ from Lena. She rarely ever says it. They've only told each other once, when Kara was close to losing Lena right in her arms, but Kara knows, because everything Lena doesn't say, she shows with the touches that bring Kara to climax, or when she brushes a hand through Kara's hair after they've finished. Or anything else, because Kara knows every little thing Lena does with her holds a hidden meaning.

Kara doesn't need Lena to talk, as long as she always makes up for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> qq gay shit, but idk i just imagine lena as someone who, when affectionate or intimate, doesn't really outright say what she's feeling and kara understands tht and like gay.


End file.
